Carter Abberton
"I can't lose Cassia like I lost Aaliyah..." - Carter Abberton Carter Tobias Abberton is one of the main protagonists of the manga series ''Where It All Began. ''He was born in the Underworld alongside his older brother Elias, and his little sister, Melody. He fled his home and arrived in London in 1828, where he met Captain Kynaston Lura, greatest pirate to ever sail the Seven Seas. He first took care of Kynaston as a butler, before becoming the butler and caretaker of Matthew Lura in 1831. Goodbye, My Friend In ''Where It All Began, ''Carter is first seen waking his master, young Matthew Lura, from a supposed nightmare. Matthew tells Carter that he has had nightmares of a strange white void where he is falling endlessly. While it leaves Carter curious, he tells his master not to worry about it. He encourages him to focus on the special party he has been invited to, but his father however cannot make it due to poor health. He also advises Matthew not to bore people with his "hobby" of talking about the gods and goddesses in each realm. When Matthew asks why, Carter ignores him on purpose and tells the lad to have fun, leaving Matthew frustrated, but nonetheless excited for the party. As he departs, Carter reminisces on Matthew's naive personality, but also his joyous disposition and curiosity just as his father once had growing up. Later that evening, Kynaston Lura ends up passing away from an illness that not even Carter could stop or heal. After the passing, he remains outside, looking forlorn over the loss of his very close friend. As he thinks, he sees his young master walking down the path, gravely injured. He rushes to his aid, but Matthew reassures him that he is okay, and just wants to see his father. Carter cannot bring himself to say the news to Matthew, which leaves Matthew worried at first. He eventually lets his young master figure out that his father has left for the afterlife. Carter attempts to stop Matthew from bursting into his father's chambers, but is too late. Matthew attempts to punch Carter, yelling at him for not telling him of his father's passing sooner. Carter regretfully tells Matthew that this was his father's choice, and that he didn't want Matthew worrying about him at the party. In tears, Matthew runs out of the mansion before Carter has a chance to stop him. The Snake Sisters Leaving Matthew to grieve, Carter goes to his old friend's study, and allows himself to be lost in thought. He isn't allowed in this state for long, as two figures emerge from the shadows of the library. Carter recognizes them as The Snake Sisters, Taliba and Mandisa. Carter asks their intentions, but they only tease him by saying they saw Matthew running off from the mansion as a "cute little wolf boy looking quite delicious." They then tease him further, saying he never really cared about anyone anyways. Determined to prove them wrong, and protect Matthew and the estate, Carter engages an attack on the two girls. They receive the upper hand, by confusing Carter with one of their attacks, before cutting him across the side, poisoning him fatally. Whilst injured on the ground, Carter figures out that the Sisters want vengeance for the death of Aaliyah, their third sister, and Carter's former lover. Thinking the poison will kill Carter, the Sisters sit back and watch his death unfold. However, a strange energy emits from Carter, as bright lights burst off of him, and blind the two momentarily. When Taliba looks back, she sees her sister Mandisa has been impaled through the stomach by Carter's fist. In tears, she screams at Carter, demanding to know how he survived such an attack. Without giving her a proper answer, Carter painfully knocks out Taliba, and throws her by her now dead sister's body. When Matthew arrives home to find the bodies, he demands Carter to tell him what has happened. Carter simply replies, "I did what I had to do, young master." Matthew tells him that he always taught Matthew himself that killing was wrong. Carter replies that he did this to protect Matthew, before slowly collapsing back onto the ground from the poisonous cut on his side. Matthew rushes to his aid, begging him not to leave him like his father has. Carter directs the young boy to his father's bookshelf, where he recovers the Book of Gods. Reciting a spell from it, Matthew successfully heals and cures Carter of the venom. Once recovered, Carter suggests to the young boy that they go out beyond the mansion to try and find the culprit whom sent the Snake Sisters after them. Reluctant but excited for an adventure, Matthew agrees, and the two set off on an adventure that would change both of their lives forever. Past Memories Some days pass, before Carter and young Matthew arrive in the town of Tavinal. Carter notes that if they want to find the one responsible for the attack, that they should convene with someone who knows the town's criminal base well. This leads to the two to a nearby bar, where a man is suddenly thrown out and yelled at by an old Irish friend of Carter's. Carter introduces the lad as Lloyd Matson. Lloyd isn't trustworthy of Matthew at first, but agrees to keep him in good terms for Carter's sake. He invites the two travelers inside, offering Matthew some drinks. Carter highly recommends Lloyd doesn't do this, but Lloyd encourages Matthew to try something new in his young adult life. However, Matthew gets wasted after only 2 drinks, leaving Lloyd and Carter to try and find a way to sober him up. They have no issue with this, as Matthew passes out no more than 20 minutes later. Carter addresses the issue of the Snake Sisters to Lloyd, who immediately demands to know where they are so he can kill them. Carter reassures Lloyd that he has killed Mandisa, but Taliba has escaped. After a brief pause, Lloyd mentions that only one person knows the Snake Sisters well enough to send them out after the two; Lucille Anderson. Carter recalls Matthew having mentioned this woman at the party he attended the night of his father's death, and decides that this is where the two shall begin their lead. Thanking Lloyd for the information, Carter wakes his suddenly sober master from his drunken sleep, and they exit. Along the way, Carter ponders on what Lucille could want this time, especially since she was present at the time of Aaliyah's death. The words 'I own you..' echo through Carter's mind, before a curious Matthew snaps him out of this state. Reassuring him that he is alright, Carter leads them further along. After some hours of traveling, Carter eventually admits to Matthew that he has lost their sense of direction, and is not sure where to proceed. However, to keep his master in high spirits, Carter mentions that he knows of a local inn in Tavinal that will allow them a place to rest for the evening. As they enter the inn, they stumble across Lady Carolyn Tabiner, the owner of The Tabiner Inn. Carter pays her two silver coins for two rooms, but she scolds him that his currency will not be enough for their rooms. He states that the rooms 'simply aren't worth' the amount she wishes, and this angers her. Matthew quickly steps in, offering two gold coins with the silver, apologizing for Carter's actions. Carolyn immediately perks up, seeing how 'adorable' Matthew is, and pets his wolf ears, which is a great weakness for Matthew. Carter rolls his eyes, snapping Matthew out of his dazed, happy state, and gets the two to their rooms. Whilst in Carter's room, Matthew inquires him if everything will be alright. Carter responds positively, reassuring him that he will keep the boy safe. Content, Matthew leaves Carter's room for the evening. This leaves Carter alone to think, on which he silently mourns over his lost love. As a forlorn memory passes by, Carter is snapped out of his thoughts, as a dark figure lands just outside the inn, right in front of his window. Determined not to lose someone again, Carter departs to confront the stranger outside. Stepping outside of the inn, Carter comes face to face with Gin, Lucille's butler, for the first time. Knowing he is after young Matthew, he assures Gin that he is prepared to defend his master's life until death. Gin is not alone, however, as Taliba appears by his side, thirsty for revenge against Carter for what he had done to Mandisa. Despite Gin telling Taliba to calm herself after Carter taunts her, she lunges forward and begins a fight. The fight is short-lived, as Gin knocks her unconscious for being in his way. With this, Gin and Carter begin their fight. This, unfortunately, is also short-lived, as Gin snaps Carter's wrist and kicks him to the ground like he is nothing but a mere insect. Carter's world turns to black as he falls unconscious, and Gin escapes with Taliba. My Brother's Keeper A few days of recovery pass before Carter is fully healed. Once again, he isolates himself in his room, losing himself in his memories of Aaliyah. He recalls that Lucille was acting jealous towards the two, as she seemed to want Carter all for herself. Noting his concern for her safety, Aaliyah reassures Carter that she has no reason to be afraid, as Carter will always protect her. Carter notes to her that she trusts him too much, and she assures him that this is because she loves him. In tears, Carter allows himself to snap out of the memory, and attempts to distract himself. He moves to the window, to see Lady Tabiner training Matthew to better himself in combat and in his powers as the God of Creation. He attempts to feel proud, but feels more worry, as he now senses a new presence heading towards the inn. He recognizes the fellow that eventually appears before Matthew and Carolyn, as Gareth Sullivan, a troublesome vampire Carter met when he and Aaliyah worked for Lucille Anderson. He goes outside to investigate, right as Gareth knocks Lady Tabiner out cold. Before Matthew can fight, Carter appears behind him, reminding him to calm himself down. Matthew turns his back for a split second, and the next, Gareth is gone. Matthew expresses his frustration to Carter, but he simply tells Matthew that he is lucky that Gareth let him live to fight another day. Before Matthew can reply, Lady Anahel Lyford, one of Matthew's new friends from the party, runs into the area. She expresses that she has run away from her master, Zadimus Killoran, to help Matthew and Carter in their struggle against the assassins. Accepting her help, the two men get Lady Tabiner inside for medical attention. Once settled, Carter leaves the room with Matthew following behind him. Matthew demands to know why these assassins are all attacking the two for seemingly no reason. Carter gives no response, but against his will, knocks Matthew unconscious and leaves him laying on the ground. Carter reminds himself mentally that if Matthew knew anything about his past, it could bring great harm to him. He attempts to find comfort in this, as his memories take him back to another point in his past, where Aaliyah had just been killed before his eyes. A man Carter identifies in the memory as Elias is there, mocking him for his poor choice in women, saying he should feel 'relieved' that such a woman has been taken from his life. When asking why Elias is causing such pain to him, Elias refers to Carter as his dear brother, revealing that Carter ultimately has an older brother who tormented him in his past. Elias calls his brother a failure, a waste of space, before his evil laughter ends Carter's forlorn memory. Dollhouse As Carter sits alone in one of the lounging rooms of the inn, something small has fallen into his lap. Upon inspection, it is a small, beautiful porcelain doll with long pink hair and a red bow adorning the crown of her head. He notes that this is a doll he has never seen before, and decides to give it a new home. Very carefully, he carries the doll to a spare empty room and lays it on the bed. Carter turns to leave the doll, content that it now had a nice place to rest. He then points out that him talking to a doll is silly, to which he unexpectedly gets a reply of "Why is that so silly?" As Carter turns around, the porcelain doll which once laid lifeless on the bed is now sitting upright, looking at Carter with curious green eyes. Carter stares at this for a moment, making sure he is not dreaming. His suspicions are confirmed when the now-human girl asks him why she was brought into another empty room. He simply replies that she looked lonely being locked away in a room, to which she answers that for a long time, she has been nothing but. Remaining curious, the girl asks if he has always been lonely. Sadly, Carter agrees. He reminisces on his memories of Aaliyah, how he grew to love her, and how he lost her. The girl apologizes for bringing up a sensitive topic, and for his loss. Noting this conversation is dark, the girl changes the subject, and asks his name. He gives his, and asks hers, to which she cannot remember. With the girl's permission, Carter checks the tag on the back of her dress, like he would for a doll's, for a name. Neatly printed in fine ink, the name Cassia adorns the small tag to her dress. Deciding she likes the name, she keeps it. Carter, now curious of the girl and her origins, sits beside her, as the two begin a heartfelt conversation that would soon lead to a more concrete friendship. After chatting with her for a while, Carter decides to give her a small tour of the inn. However, as Cassia is used to being a doll, she cannot walk very well. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he gets the girl to her feet and the two begin walking down the halls. As they walked down a certain hall, Carter could hear noises coming from one of the rooms. He sets Cassia down on the ground, and peers into the room where the noises are coming from. Unfortunately, he stumbles upon the sight of Lady Tabiner and Lloyd, doing something the author can't quite put into words. Curious, Cassia asks what Carter has seen. He replies that everything is okay, stating that she definitely didn't need to see what was happening inside. A Crimsonian's Rage/The Brotherhood of Sinners A sudden sense of power overcomes Carter, as he and Cassia had continued their walk some hours later. He sits her down once more before going outside to investigate. Approaching the scene, he now sees Lady Tabiner and Lloyd facing Matthew, who has acquired his Crimsonian powers for the first time. However, Matthew is no longer himself, as he has succumbed to the powers of his new side. Realizing he must bring his real master back, Carter joins the fight alongside Carolyn and Lloyd. As this happens, Anahel and Cassia join them outside. Anahel worries for Matthew's safety, and Carter reminds her that he is going to get the real Matthew back. As Carter charges into the battle again, Anahel still decides to take matters into her own hands, and steps between the two. Matthew sends a hard punch across Anahel's face, shocking everyone watching, even more so when Matthew isn't even phased from hurting the girl. With no options left, Carter, Carolyn and Lloyd prepare for another round of attacks. Suddenly, a gentle singing voice causes everyone to pause, looking back. Cassia has begun to sing a haunting lullaby, which at first confuses Matthew. However, the lullaby begins to sap energy from Matthew, and he falls unconscious. Thanking Cassia for the rescue, Carter and the rest of the gang get both Matthew and Anahel inside for medical attention. After a day or two of resting, Carter remains unsettled inside the inn now, worried for his master's safety and health. Deciding to check on him, he leaves Cassia to rest in her room. He enters his master's room, to see yet another attacker on his tail, a woman by the name of Rapture, attempting to kill Matthew with her powers of gravity. Rushing to his aid, he is able to distract the woman long enough to where Matthew can recover and attack once again. As Matthew throws the young girl out the window of his room, Carter attempts to recover himself. Cassia hurries into the room, stumbling a little from her lack of a sturdy walk, and sits with him as he catches his breath. He thanks her for keeping him company, to which she blushes faintly and only nods. After dealing with the woman, Matthew hurries back inside to check on Carter. He tells Matthew that he is alright, and asks who dealt with Rapture. Matthew tells him that another man by the name of Specter came and whisked her away. Carter then tells Matthew that he recognizes their names. The two are members from an assassin group known as The Brotherhood of Sinners, possibly come to end Matthew and his Crimsonian legacy his family passed on. He then promises Matthew that he will protect him to the best of his abilities. Placeholder As Carter and the gang rest, he comes across Cassia with tears rolling down her fragile face. He looks saddened by this, and inquires her what is bothering her. She tells him it is nothing, but he insists it must be something, otherwise she wouldn't have been crying. However, he also tells her that he respects her wishes if she doesn't wish to speak of it. She simply replies that it is past memories she wishes she could forget. Carter can relate to this, as his memories of Aaliyah still haunt him. Brushing this aside, he asks once more if Cassia will be alright. She only replies with a few more tears, before laying her head on his shoulder, catching him a little off guard. To make her feel better, though, he welcomes this, and she thanks him for always being there for her. Deciding she's stayed inside her room for too long, Carter leads the young maiden outside for some fresh air. In the main hall, a young man has just entered the inn. Carter can't help but notice Cassia's sudden change in expression and stance, as she looks as still as she would if she were in her doll form. Carter inquires if she is alright, to which she replies that she is just fine, regaining her composure. She seems a bit too relaxed now, which worries Carter deeply. The man introduces himself as Chrom, whom then takes Cassia's hand and comments on how stunningly beautiful she is. This makes Carter not only uneasy, but just a little bit jealous. Matthew then comes over, whispering to Carter that they should keep an eye out for this man in case he tries anything. Silently, Carter agrees, leading Cassia and Matthew to another room to speak. in Progress Category:Main Characters